Supervivencia de fin de semana
by Bako FF
Summary: Una gran noche, en una fiesta de disfraces, con chicas muy lindas, en un gran lugar, el inicio de una velada romántica, que da un giro de 180 grados, una gran noche que se termina convirtiendo en una pesadilla - No se aceptan mas Oc's -
1. Chapter 1

**(Espacio vació y solo con una puerta entre abierta) Konnichiwa? (asomada desde la puerta) ya se que deben estar molestas conmigo, y les aseguro que este bloqueo creativo aun no acaba de desaparecer, pero siendo el mes del terror, quería subir una idea que ha venido surgiendo desde hace mucho, espero les guste...**

* * *

><p>- Ciudad de Inazuma -<p>

(Miércoles 1ro de octubre)

Los chicos de la secundaria Raimon, acababan de salir de clases, desde el receso habían planeado que al terminar las clases por la tarde, irían a la heladería un rato y después al parque, caminaban tranquilamente mientras se dirigían al parque, cada uno llevando un helado y en todo el camino se encontraban con adornos de Halloween

- Es verdad – hablo Hiroto mirando los adornos – ya se acerca el Halloween

- Cierto – sonrió Midorikawa – de que se van a disfrazar?

Ante tal pregunta por parte del inocente peli-verde, los chicos rieron

- Que? – pregunto el peliverde sin saber el motivo de sus risas

- No crees que ya somos muy grandes para eso – le dijo Hiroto

- Nunca se es demasiado grande para Halloween Hiroto – el peli-verdoso hizo un puchero

- Vamos Mido – llamo su atención Kazemaru – en verdad no pensaras disfrazarte verdad?

- Pero chicos – les llamo Fubuki – no tiene nada de malo si Mido se disfraza

- Vamos Fubuki – le llamo Goenji – ya somos muy grandes para eso

- Claro, ninguno de nosotros lo hará, verdad chicos? – comento Kidou a lo que todos respondieron asintiendo con la cabeza mientras por la mente de Endou y Toramaru pasaba la imagen del disfraz que ya habían comprado

- Bueno, yo si quiero disfrazarme – dijo el oji-negro de brazos cruzados

- Hola chicos – saludo Aki a los chicos y junto con ella estaban Fuyuka y Haruna

- Hola – saludaron los chicos y se percataron de que las tres chicas llevaban un disfraz

- No me digan que se van a disfrazar? – pregunto Fudo mientras trataba de no reírse

- Si, porque? – le respondió Fuyuka

- Pero, falta un mes para la fecha, porque compraron ya su disfraz? – les pregunto Hiroto

- Es que nos invitaron a una fiesta de disfraces este viernes – le dijo Haruna mostrando su disfraz de brujita

- Fiesta? De quién? – pregunto Kidou un poco preocupado

- Del colegio Atarashi seishin – le dijo Fuyuka

Los chicos se quedaron boqui-abiertos al escuchar donde sería la fiesta, pues era bien sabido que además de ser uno de los colegios más prestigiosos, exclusivos y con uno de los más altos niveles académicos, las chicas que estudiaban ahí eran sumamente lindas.

- Como fue que las invitaron? – pregunto Fudou sin salir del asombro

- Natsumi conoce a un par de chicos que estudian ahí – le respondió Aki – ellos la invitaron y dijeron que podía llevar a las personas que quisiera

- Entonces nosotros también podremos ir verdad? – pregunto Kazemaru

- Quizás – respondieron las chicas al unísono

- Quizás? – preguntaron los chicos

- Depende de cómo nos traten los días siguientes – les dijo Aki

Los chicos se reunieron para poder hablar sin que las chicas los escucharan

- Que hacemos? – pregunto Toramaru

- No va quedar de otra más que tratarlas bien – le respondió Kazemaru

- Que fastidio – les dijo Fudo

- Pues si queremos ir a la fiesta no va quedar de otra – le dijo Kidou

Las chicas los miraban mientras ellos seguían planeando que hacer

- Y bien chicos – les llamo Haruna

Los chicos se separaron, ya habían decidido que hacer

- Esta bien – les dijo Goenji – ustedes digan que hacer y lo haremos

Las chicas sonrieron ante tal respuesta y los jalaron hacia la zona comercial de la ciudad, los chicos sabían que su cartera sufriría, pero valía la pena con tal de ir a esa fiesta…

… Mientras tanto en el colegio Atarashi seishin…

El colegio Atarashi seishin, era sin duda el más grande de todo Japon, era incluso, mucho más grande que cualquier universidad en el país, el área era demasiado grande, tanto que incluso contaba con su propio lago y zona boscosa, sus instalaciones constaban de 8 grandes edificios, que eran, el edificio principal, 2 edificios de aulas estudiantiles, un edificio de 3 pisos era la biblioteca, uno más era la enorme cafeteria, 2 edificios un poco más alejados de los demás eran el gimnasio y el anfiteatro respectivamente y el octavo edificio era un edificio cerrado, en el cual, no podía entrar el cuerpo estudiantil, estos, se encontraban rodeados de una gran área boscosa que conectaba con el estacionamiento y la entrada principal, en un camino de casi medio kilómetro.

En el edificio principal en una gran sala, y al otro lado de un escritorio, se encontraba un hombre sentado en una gran silla y dándole la espalda a la gran habitación…

- Señor – se acercó a él, un joven de altura de 1.74, delgado y atlético físicamente, de piel bastante clara, pero no pálida, cabello corto, de color blanco, que le llega un poco sobre la nuca, alborotado y rebelde y algunos mechones que quedan libres en su frente de diversos tamaños, ojos color rojo carmesí, los cuales encierran un brillo de misterio.

- Dime – le dijo sin voltearlo a ver – todo está saliendo como lo planeado, cierto?

- Si señor, ya todo está listo – respondió el joven de ojos carmesí

- Excelente – en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa gatuna – infórmame cualquier cambio, Christian – le dijo y con la mano hizo un ademan para que se retirara

* * *

><p><strong>(Asomada desde la puerta) Y bueno, ese es el prologo, por si les interesa participar, les dejo la ficha acá abajo<strong>

**_Nombre: **

**_Edad: (Entre 13 y 15 años)**

**_Apariencia:**

**_Personalidad:**

**_Disfraz:**

**_Pareja: (Al menos tres opciones)**

**_Extra:**

**(Asomada desde la puerta) Creo que es todo, espero les guste, un saludo y nos leemos pronto. Sayo... (cierro la puerta)**


	2. Día previo a la inicio (parte 1)

**Konnichiwa! Como les va? me extrañaban? yo se que quizás no, pero da igual, yo si las extrañaba, y como estoy inspirada con esta historia, ya tengo la presentación de los oc ;)**

**Aclaraciones: Las situaciones que se escriben en la historia ocurren en un mismo tiempo y clase.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes presentados en este fic no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a los egoístas de Level-5 ¬¬... y los OC son propiedad de sus respectivas autoras...**

* * *

><p>Jueves 2 de octubre<p>

Estaba amaneciendo en la secundaria Raimon, y en uno de los salones del tercer piso, los chicos estaban sumamente cansados, pues por querer quedar bien con las chicas el día anterior tuvieron que pasar por varias tiendas de ropa con ellas además de que tuvieron que cargar todas las bolsas, por lo que ahora estaban cansados, mientras que otros estaban recostados sobre sus pupitres.

- Buenos días – saludaron Suzuno y Nagumo que no habían ido el día anterior con ellos por razones desconocidas

Al entrar este par llego tras ellos Afuro junto con Tobitaka y notaron la deprimente escena en su salón de clases, sus compañeros casi casi durmiendo sobre sus pupitres. A excepción de Fubuki, quien era zarandeado por su hermano Atsuya.

- Que te paso?, Shirou, respóndeme, que te hicieron? – lo zarandeaba fuertemente mientras le preguntaba que le había ocurrido

- Pero qué diablos les paso? – pregunto Nagumo viendo el salón junto con los demás

- Las chicas – respondió Midorikawa antes de recostarse de nuevo en su pupitre

El cuarteto de chicos no comprendía lo que ocurría, y antes de que pudieran preguntar llegaron las chicas y tras ellas el profesor de matemáticas, por lo que entraron y se sentaron para dar inicio a las clases.

… Colegio Atarashi Seishin…

El colegio Atarashi Seishin había abierto sus puertas desde muy temprano, los jóvenes estudiantes ya estaban entrando a sus clases, pero como en todas las escuelas, a algunos se les había hecho tarde.

**Grupo 3-A**

- Buenos días profesor – saludo Christian que apenas iba llegando y tras él estaba un joven de altura de 1.69, de piel pálida pero no en extremo, de físico delgado y atlético, cabello color castaño rojizo que le llega a la altura un poco debajo de la nuca con las puntas alborotadas, además de tres mechones libres en su frente, grandes ojos de color purpura con un aire de amabilidad y calidez.

- Adelante joven Vesh, joven Di Benedetto – les dio paso el profesor de física

Christian Vesh era su nombre, era de los mejores alumnos de todo el colegio, con uno de los promedios más altos, consentido de los profesores, pero con un sentido de la puntualidad muy vago y a su lado uno de sus mejores amigos, Damiano Di Benedetto, joven italiano, cumplido al igual que su amigo, de los preferidos por los profesores.

Ambos jóvenes entraron y se dirigieron a sus lugares en silencio pues el profesor seguía escribiendo en el pizarrón los ejercicios que debían resolver, mientras el profesor seguía escribiendo los ejercicios, el resto de sus compañeros estaba atento a sus libros, o eso era lo que creían.

Delante de Damiano estaba Toyotomi Michiru, una joven de cabello de color celeste, atado en una coleta alta con un listón negro que ya era típico ver en ella, flequillo completo que cae en punta hasta sus ojos, posee 2 mechas que sobresalen de este y le llegan hasta la barbilla y otras 2 a su pecho, ojos de color zafiro, su piel que es como la porcelana, de altura de 1.60 y con un cuerpo bien proporcionado.

- Michiru – le llamo Damiano por lo bajo, y ella asintió para avisar que lo está escuchando – que estás haciendo? – pregunto el de ojos purpura

- La tarea de inglés – respondió por lo bajo la oji-zafiro

- La de inglés dejo tarea? – Pregunto alarmado, ella solo asintió – por favor pásamela – le pidió sacando su cuaderno de ingles

- No es mía – le dijo la peli-celeste – Es de Yokaze

Damiano fijo su vista en el peli-azul en la fila de al lado y el peli-azul solo asintió, lo que quería decir que si se la prestaba.

Yokaze Yamamoto, joven de estatura de 1.68, de conflexion delgada pero un poco atlética, su cabello azul oscuro es alborotado y rebelde y le llega a la altura un poco arriba de medio cuello además de que tiene algunos mechones libres al frente, sus ojos son color azul zafiro, muy llamativos para muchas chicas por su brillo tan singular, su piel nívea y rasgos finos además de tener pequeños hoyuelos que adornan su rostro.

- Atención jóvenes – les llamo el profesor – resuelvan lo del pizarrón – indico y se sentó en su escritorio revisando sus listas

Los jóvenes comenzaron a escribir los ejercicios, o al menos la mayoría de ellos, ya que Michiru y Damiano seguían copiando la tarea de inglés.

Mientras al lado derecho de Yokaze, se encontraba Christian, que miraba distraído por la ventana y detrás de él estaba Sophielle, que le toco el hombro y le paso una pequeña hoja de papel.

"Que hacías ayer en la oficina del director?" era lo que decía la hoja, pregunta que puso nervioso al peli-blanco que solo respondió "Nada especial" para después regresarle el papel a la chica

Sophielle Belmont, joven de altura de 1.65, de piel bastante pálida, delgada, de cintura bastante pequeña al igual que su cadera, busto medianamente grande, de cabello rojo oscuro, largo hasta debajo de la cintura y liso con puntas rebeldes y algo disparejas, además de un flequillo que peina hacia el lado derecho, de ojos color negro, grandes y con cierto toque de frialdad.

La joven peli-roja miro con el ceño fruncido al peli-blanco, pero no le pregunto nada más, solo se dedicó a resolver los ejercicios.

Mientras, detrás de Yokaze, se encontraba sentada Kyoko.

Kyoko Koizumi, una joven de cabello negro azabache, largo, a la altura de las caderas, ondulado y algo rebelde, con un mechón rebelde que sobre sale de su cabello verticalmente, su fleco es hacia el lado izquierdo, largo y también algo desordenado. Sus ojos son de color azul oscuro, muy oscuros y a la vez muy profundos, su tez es nívea y es de aspecto delicado, de facciones finas, delgada y de piernas largas, de estatura alta y de físico normal se podría decir.

Dicha joven se encontraba algo distraída, por alguna razón se encontraba viendo hacia la nada, sumergida en sus pensamientos, los cuales fueron interrumpidos cuando Sophielle le pico las costillas con el dedo para que sacara su cuaderno rápidamente pues el profesor se acercaba para revisar que todos estuvieran trabajando.

**Salón 3-B**

A comparación del otro grupo de tercer grado, el grupo del salón 3-B estaba en hora libre, lo que quería decir que podían hacer lo que les plazca, pero sin salirse del salón.

- Que haces? – pregunto Saori a otra de sus compañeras

- La tarea de inglés – le respondió Brittany

Saori Akamiya y Brittany Thiers, ambas chicas de personalidades difíciles de tratar.

La primera de estatura media, complexión delgada, tez clara, cabello azabache lacio un poco por debajo del hombro y ojos oscuros con un toque rojizo, con una personalidad muy seria, algunas veces bromista y acida.

Y la segunda de cabello rojizo y ondulado a la mitad de la espalda, fleco desigual al lado izquierdo de su rostro, ojos azul-hielo, tez pálida con delgados labios de tono rosa, estatura promedio, delgada de cuerpo normal, con una personalidad muy solitaria, reservada y desconfiada, pero con una pequeña abertura a su personalidad bromista, amable y amistosa, a la que muy pocos tienen acceso.

- La de inglés dejo tarea? – pregunto alarmada la peli-negra, a lo que la otra solo asintió – me la pasas? – Brittany puso su cuaderno un poco ladeado para que Saori pudiera copiar los apuntes

Mientras Saori y Brittany por su lado terminaban la tarea de inglés, y el resto de los jóvenes hacían lo que les placía, en uno de los pupitres del fondo del salón, mirando por la ventana se encontraba Alicia Toramaru mirando con sus ojos azul oscuro por la ventana a los de primer grado en su clase de educación física, pues su mejor amiga estaba ahí.

Alicia o Shiro Tomaramu, no importaba cuál de las dos, pues ambas eran una sola persona, la joven de 1.75, pálida, delgada pero con buenas curvas, de cabello negro azabache con mechas azules y largo hasta la cintura además de tener pecas en la parte superior de las mejillas y en la nariz, sufría de trastorno de identidad disociativo o lo que es lo mismo, dos personas diferentes habitaban en un solo cuerpo, la primera Alicia, de personalidad sarcástica, fría y cortante, con una tendencia de hacer parecer a los demás que odia a medio mundo, si no es que al mundo completo, mientras que la segunda, Shiro, era más amable, divertida y cálida, y si bien ambas personalidades eran diferentes, las dos coincidían en una sola cosa, y esa era, su mejor y única amiga.

Y aunque a algunas personas les cuesta comprenderla, su amiga sabia como distinguir a cada una de ellas, pues al ser Alicia sus ojos tenían un color azul oscuro, pero al ser Shiro, sus ojos cambiaban a un tono verde olivo.

Alicia, quien era quien en estos momentos tenía dominio del cuerpo, saludo con la mano a su amiga en cuanto la vio por la ventana, a lo que la joven de primer grado, correspondió.

**Laboratorio de química**

Los jóvenes de ambos grupos de segundo grado estaban en clase de química, y debían terminar un experimento en parejas, pero las parejas debían ser formadas por un alumno del grupo A y otro del grupo B.

**Pareja 1.**

La primera pareja estaba en la primera mesa del laboratorio, conformada por 2 chicas, Mikury Fuchika y Yugata Kobayashi.

Mikury del grupo A era una joven de cabello largo y liso color negro, ojo izquierdo color morado y ojo derecho color amarillo, pero este, siempre lo lleva cubierto por un mechón de su cabello para evitar que lo vean, tiene piel de color clara, pero no es tan pálida, es de estatura mediana, además sabe defenderse por si solo física o mediante palabras, por lo cual es fuerte a pesar de ser delgada.

Y Yugata del grupo B es una joven de cabello corto hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros, es bastante laceo, de un color negro muy oscuro y sedoso, tiene un flequillo hacia el lado derecho, y este cae en mechones disparejos en diferentes largos y de un corte desigual que le da un toque despeinado y muy rebelde, sus ojos son de un intenso rojo escarlata igual al color del atardecer, tiene pupilas de color negro en el cual se distingue un brillo inusual. Es bastante alta y es delgada con un cuerpo bien delineado conforme a su desarrollo, en contraste con su piel que es un tanto morena en un tono color vainilla.

La primera con una personalidad muy alegre y en ocasiones maternal, en especial con los jóvenes de primer grado o más pequeños y la segunda bastante rebelde, confiada y decidida, que casi siempre actúa por impulso con una capacidad de impresionante de meterse en problemas, de los cuales, sabe cómo librarse sin mucha dificultad.

**Pareja 2.**

La segunda pareja, en la tercera mesa del laboratorio era conformada por una chica del grupo B, Rocio Darkbloom, joven de cabello castaño lacio y de largo hasta la cintura, con dos mechones cayendo a cada lado del rostro. Ojos chocolate, un color raro y peculiar, que resaltaban ante su piel pálida, no es muy alta y tiene cuerpo de modelo, a lo que no le da importancia. Y por un chico del mismo grupo B, Eliot Woltiwa, joven de cabello rubio y su corte es un poco despeinado. Sus rasgos faciales son detallados al igual que los músculos de su cuerpo. Tiene unos ojos azul zafiro que hace que te pierdas de su intensidad. La piel es un poco bronceada. No es muy alto pero le lleva unos 10 cm a Roció.

Si se trataba de grandes amigos, este par era el ejemplo perfecto, no se sabía cómo hacían, pero siempre terminaban juntos en todo, ella de carácter tierno, amable y divertido y él era considerado el payaso de la clase, le gustaba hacer reír a todo el mundo.

**Pareja 3.**

La tercera pareja, estaba sentada al lado de la mesa de la primera pareja, por 2 chicas del grupo A, Ekaterina Koslov y Himeko Takanashi.

Ekaterina es una chica de estatura promedio, con una figura exuberante y proporcionada, cuerpo moldeado con curvas notorias y figura menuda, pecho redondo y firme, los hombros pequeños y delicados y la cintura estrecha en conjunto con las anchas caderas, de rasgos aristócratas y oídos pequeños, las cejas perfiladas y delgadas con una naricilla pequeña y algo respingona, una piel tersa y pálida, extravagante cabello rubio platinado como un león alvino, liso y sedoso hasta los glúteos, con un flequillo apuntando hacia el lado derecho cubriéndole parcialmente el ojo de dicho lado junto a dos mechones que llegan hasta la delicada clavícula enmarcándole el fino rostro, posee hipnotizantes y deslumbrantes ojos grandes de un color grisáceo semejante al mercurio fundido iluminados por un pequeño rayo de luz, con una singular mirada soñadora y llena de misterios, resguardados por grandes y abundantes pestañas gruesas y platinadas, curvadas de forma natural, manos delicadas con dedos largos y delgados de uñas prominentes y bien cuidadas, peligrosas a simple vista, pómulos redondos y firmes, siendo adornados por un sonrojo natural, finalmente, labios; carnosos y estrechos como en un eterno puchero, inyectados en sangre.

Una chica reservada, esquiva y con un sentido de competición que es tan grande como su orgullo, o eso es lo que la mayoría cree, pues es más bien una persona soñadora y divertida, pero son muy pocos los que conocen ese lado de ella.

Y su compañera, Himeko, una chica cuyo cabello es castaño claro, tirando a parecerse color habano; de corte recto y completamente lacio, le llega hasta la cintura. Su flequillo le cubre la frente y cae de puntas hacía sus ojos azul cielo, que hacen juego con su pálida piel. También tiene dos mechones que caen por sus hombros a la altura del pecho. Es de estatura pequeña y complexión delgada y menuda.

Una joven tímida en extremo, que se sonroja aun con el alago más leve, soñadora y creativa, que entra en su propio mundo de fantasía y es incapaz de aceptar la realidad, tranquila, paciente, dulce y tierna.

**Pareja 4.**

La cuarta pareja se encontraba sentada detrás de la pareja 3, Chibi Shouta del grupo A y Elunay Tussand del grupo B.

Chibi es una chica o así debería ser a sus 14 años, pero no, ella es de estatura bajita aparentemente la estatura de un niño de 6 años, cabello corto y alborotado color verde manzana, ojos con heterocremia, derecho verde y en el centro una estrella y el izquierdo canela. Es de mentalidad alegre, inocente, infantil y curiosa.

Mientras que Elunay es una joven de 1.63, de piel en tono color vainilla, de cintura pequeña, busto mediano y cadera delgada, cabello negro azabache, corto pues le llega un poco debajo de los hombros y un poco ondulado con dos mechones sueltos delante de su rostro y dos un poco más largos detrás de sus oídos, ojos grises bastante grandes y con un aire de ternura. Y al igual que Chibi, es de mentalidad muy inocente, juguetona, infantil y bromista, capaz de ganarse a cualquier persona con facilidad.

El experimento que los de segundo grado debían hacer era el típico volcán con bicarbonato de sodio, pero lamentablemente Eliot se excedió un poco con la dosis y su volcán termino llenando de espuma la mayor parte del salón.

**Primer Grado, patio de ejercicio**

Los más jóvenes de todo el colegio, los alumnos de primer grado, más exactamente los chicos, estaba corriendo alrededor del patio por quinta vez esta mañana, mientras las chicas, estaban pasando una prueba de salto con el profesor.

La siguiente al turno era Atsumi Fubuki, una joven alta, cabello plateado con mechas rosas, ojos violetas, es algo plana para su edad y utiliza lentes cuadrados de marco negro, lo que la hacen verse algo miope. Atsumi es de carácter timida y tranquila, muchos dicen que es rara, porque a veces parece que se la pasa en las nubes.

Atsumi corrió hacia la plataforma y dio un salto perfecto, cuando termino su prueba y el maestro lo anoto en su lista, camino de nuevo hacia la fila, mientras caminaba vio en los salones del tercer grado a su amiga Alicia y la saludo, a lo que la otra correspondió.

Atsumi regreso a la fila y ahora era el turno de Shiokaze Yamamoto, una joven de de una altura de alrededor de 1.53, es delgada y de curvas definidas, pero sin mucho busto, su cabello es de un lindo tono de azul rey, largo hasta una altura un poco debajo de las piernas y liso con puntas pintadas de rosa, ademas de que lleva en su frente algunos mechones libres, dos gemas de color azul zafiro adornan su rostro, sus ojos son grandes y con un brillo singular que muestra cierta apariencia de misterio y seriedad, pero al mismo tiempo se nota su calidez y amabilidad, su piel nívea posee facciones suaves y rasgos delicados ademas de que en su rostro siempre notorio el sonrojo natural en sus mejillas. Ella era una chica bastante tranquila y timida al inicio, con el pasar del tiempo es mas divertida, amigable, cariñosa y sentimental.

Shiokaze corrió hacia la plataforma y aunque le costo un poco mas trabajo que a Atsumi, logro dar buen salto, el profesor la califico y regreso a la fila.

El día transcurría como normalmente en el colegio Atarashi Seishin, pero los chicos de la secundaria Raimon no podían decir lo mismo, apenas iba una clase y se sentía morir, para su buena suerte la segunda clase era hora libre.

- Ya me canse de estar aquí – decía Endou desde su pupitre

- No te quejes – le dijo Kidou – Al final valdrá la pena

- Es verdad – le dijo Nagumo recargado junto a el – una fiesta en el colegio Atarashi es como un regalo de navidad muy grande

- Y quien dijo que ustedes irían – le dijo fudou – ustedes no hicieron méritos para eso

- Vamos, no seas egoísta – le dijo Aphrodi

- No nos hará mal que vayan Fudou – le dijo Goenji

- como quieran – respondió el chico y se volvió a recostar en su pupitre

* * *

><p><strong>Presentación de los OC, completada, muajajaja a todos se les olvido la tarea de ingles... bueno, casi a todos, y que conste que aun ninguna de ustedes sabe quien sera su pareja, también lo mantendré en secreto hasta la fiesta de disfraces... espero los haya gustado, un saludo y nos leemos pronto. Sayo.<strong>


End file.
